corazones entrelazados
by malee06martinez
Summary: antes de cumplir 18 años la vida de kyoko cambia para siempre... y ren se enfrenta a nuevos oponentes por el amor de su amada. celos y amor son los que esperan en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO DESAFIO

Por los pasillos de LME se encontraban charlando animadamente dos jovencitas una de 17 años de esbelta figura, cabello negro hasta los hombros, con sonrisa sincera y ojos de color dorado; su acompañante una niña de 7 años figura pequeña, una cabellera castaño claro y ojos marrones suaves, reflejando la misma sonrisa mientras hablaban.

-María-chan como te fue en la escuela?- pregunte ya que en esas fechas eran los exámenes.

-muy bien, estamos repasando todo lo que nos enseñaron, la otra semana rendiremos onee-sama-conteste, me gusta que mi hermana mayor se interesaba por ella.

-Entonces tienes que esforzarte mucho para no arrepentirte luego- aconsejo a mi joven amiga y hermana.

-siiip onee-sama me esforzare. Y que haces por la tarde hoy hermana mayor?- pregunte esperando pasar más tiempo juntas.

-mmm ahora estoy esperando a Nami-san que fue a recoger mis ofertas de trabajo- después de reconocer mis sentimientos por Ren y tras el éxito de box R recibí varias ofertas de trabajos en comerciales, videos musicales y unos que otros dramas; por lo cual mi fama estaba creciendo rápidamente en los últimos meses y ya no era capaz de manejar mis horarios. El presidente me graduó en secreto y me asigno un gerente, Nami Hayato- pero no te preocupes, si estoy libre vamos a comer un poco de helado, aunque está un poquito fresco. ¿Te parece?- conteste.

-sip me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo onee-sama-

-bueno está decidido, mientras esperamos a Nami-san vamos al cuarto de love me-

María estaba por contestar cuando vio como kyoko vibraba fuerte, aunque para algunos sería extraño, ella lo encontró divertido.

Alcance mi celular, verifique quien me marco y sonreí brillantemente a quien llamaba.

-hola Ren-san como estas?- conteste con vos dulce.

-buenas tardes kyoko-san, estoy bien me preguntaba si estas desocupada ahora o tenias trabajo- pregunto amablemente.

-en realidad estoy esperando a Nami-san, pero porque preguntas?- cuestione con curiosidad.

-bueno veras, estoy en un rodaje como modelo masculino para los nuevos diseños que se lanzaran dentro de unas semanas; el problema es que el modelo femenino no puede llegar y solo por hoy está reservado el set, y el diseñador está muy ansioso de no poder conseguir otro modelo- comento Ren.

-oh, eso suena muy problemático; pero Ren-san que tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunte un poco desconcertada.

-el punto es que le dije que conozco a alguien que podría encajar con lo que buscaba, y te pregunto si podrías aceptar la oferta?-

Me quede asombrada por lo que dijo- eeeh?, soy una actriz no modelo- respondí alarmada.

-lo se, sé que no eres modelo, pero recuerda que los actores profesionales aprenden de todas sus experiencias-dijo en un tono serio pero amable-pero si no te crees a la altura lo entiendo- dijo como un reto y suspiro.

Para mí no paso desapercibido el reto, también sabía que lo que decía era verdad,- _si quería considerarse una actriz profesional debía adquirir experiencia de todo lo que la rodea-_; merite un rato y respondí con firmeza y determinación- está bien acepto la oferta mándame la dirección por correo mientras le cuento a Nami-san – digo visualizando a mi manager a que acercaba a ellas.

-está bien, ya te mando la dirección, nos vemos-

-nos vemos Ren-san- y cuelgó, Nami me miraba detenidamente.

Le comente a mi gerente sobre la oferta de modelaje, ya ella le pareció buena idea, luego me volteo a María.

-lo siento María-chan se que te prometí pasar tiempo contigo- comente con culpa.

-no te preocupes onee-sama yo sé que es una oportunidad única, pero prométeme que cuando tengas tiempo libre la pasaras conmigo- dije con consideración –_despues de todo eres una actriz talentosa-_

Sonreí sinceramente- te lo prometo, entonces nos vemos María-chan pórtate bien- me despido y con mi manager nos dirigimos a la dirección del set con pasos decididos y una mirada confiada, expectante por el nuevo desafío.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: CELOS DESATADOS

**skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Me encontraba sentado en mi camerino a la espera de ser llamado, estaría grabando una serie de disparos con otros modelos para una línea de ropa conocida internacionalmente, hasta el momento nada fuera de lo normal, pero después de conocer la marca y el diseñador me sentía nervioso, -_el hombre encargado de todo era el presidente y diseñador de la compañía Christopher Tsubasa, y eso no era todo, el hombre era un modelo reconocido en todo el mundo, y conocido de mis padres, y también conocido de mi juventud, pero él lo conocía como Kuon. Por eso estaba un poco ansioso, cuando lo volví a encontrar hace unos años en las pasarelas como Tsuruga Ren nos hicimos buenos amigos, no hablábamos mucho de nuestras vidas por cuestiones de trabajo o el hecho que viajamos constantemente, por eso en ese entonces no tenía miedo que lo descubra, pero ahora estarían unos días juntos hasta completar todo el trabajo, me preocupa que se deslizara la máscara de Tsuruga Ren y me descubra_.-

Estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta que Yoshiro entro en la habitación.

-Ren- me llamo, yo pego un brinco- parece que el rodaje se retrasar un poco, por lo que me dijeron el modelo femenino no va a llegar-

-eso es un problema, como esta mi horario?- pregunte con una sonrisa caballerosa, sello distintivo de Tsuruga Ren cuando no me gusta algo.

Yoshiro se estremece un poco- aparte de este trabajo, tienes una entrevista a las 9 pm, así que no te afecta el retraso-

-eso es así, bueno voy a hablar con Tsubasa para ver como se puede solucionar- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-es una buena idea Ren- comenta sonriendo

Ambos nos dirigimos al conjunto, el cual se encuentra alborotado por el retraso, me acerco a Tsubasa y lo saludo- buenas tardes tsubasa, que tan grave es el asunto- pregunte con una sonrisa.

Tsubasa se giro, me miro desesperado y responde- buenas tardes Ren, la verdad estoy desesperado con tan poco tiempo no puedo encontrar otro modelo, encima esta locación sola la tenemos para hoy y los otros modelos masculinos tienen trabajos – dice angustiado- no sé qué hacer- yo lo observa, Tsubasa era un hombre divertido un poco despreocupado y siempre con actitud positiva, era raro el verlo angustiado.

-eso suena mal- dije en tono calmado- pero se puede solucionar- digo para reconfortarlo. Tsubasa me mira con ojos brillantes como si fuera su salvador, me estremezco, -_ese gesto me hace acordar a kyoko_\- pienso.

Escucho que Yoshiro se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención de nosotros dos- si no te importa Tsubasa-san conocemos a alguien que puede estar disponible y haría un gran trabajo- comenta y me mira a de manera significativa.

Lo observo un momento hasta que comprendi- ah, sí conocemos a una chica que es bonita que puede cumplir con las expectativas, pero no es modelo sino actriz- dije a Tsubasa. Yoshiro sonríen en su modo fan-girl a la mención de la palabra bonita y yo simplemente lo ignoro.

El queda pensando un rato y luego contesta- está bien Ren voy a confiar en ti porque te considero mi amigo, pero si no puede con el trabajo la despachare, este lanzamiento es realmente importante para mi familia- dice muy serio lo cual me asombra.

-te garantizo que no te decepcionaras, ella es única en su clase- digo confiado

-bueno entonces llámala que no tenemos tiempo que perder-dice riendo de forma divertida.

Me aparto del set para llamar a kyoko, después de nuestra conversación y de enviarle la dirección, me acerco a Yoshiro que sonreía escalofriantemente feliz.

-¿y? acepto el trabajo Ren – pregunto con diversión y brillos en sus ojos

Le dirigo una mirada molesta- acepto, dentro de poco la veras- dije de manera cortante, odiaba que se burlara de mi.

Yoshiro estaba por contestar cuando Tsubasa se acerca con la misma pregunta.

-si acepto el trabajo Tsubasa, no tienes que preocuparte- respondí amablemente a mi afligido amigo. Nos quedamos charlando un rato de trabajos o lugares que visitamos hasta que visualice la hermosa figura de kyoko que se acercaba a nosotros.

-buenas tardes kyoko-san, Hayato-san- salude amablemente

-buenas Ren-san, Yoshiro-san-correspondió el saludo con una reverencia y le queda mirando a los ojos a Tsubasa como si estuviera hipnotizada, algo en mi se despierta mientras los observo.

-buenas tardes kyoko-chan, Hayato-san les estábamos esperando- dice Yoshiro con una sonrisa forzada, seguramente sintiendo mi aura oscura- _porque no se dejaban de mirar de esa manera_-pienso celoso y molesto.

-kyoko-san-dijo con mi mejor sonrisa para ocultar mi enojo- déjame presentarte a Christopher Tsubasa presidente, modelo y diseñador de Tomohisa Modas- ambos salen de su trance- _por fin_-pienso yo.

-encantado de conocerte kyoko soy Christopher Tsubasa, puedes llamarme Tsubasa- le extiende su mano y la mira a los ojos con una sonrisa-_como se atreves a tratarla tan informal_-pienso celoso-_aunque kyoko no lo permitirá_-me dije para reconfórtame.

\- encantada de conocerte Tsubasa- agarra su mano y lo mira a los ojos- _eh?_-me quedo mirándole-Mogami kyoko, puedes llamarme kyoko entonces- y se quedan hipnotizados de nuevo- _no es posible_-pienso en shock, cuando me recupero aclaro mi garganta y comento molesto

\- creo que todos tenemos que ir a cambiarnos y maquillarnos, no es así Tsubasa- sonreí brillantemente ocultando mi creciente enojo.

-eh? Ah si tienes razón Ren- por fin suelta la mano de kyoko- vamos a prepararnos kyoko-chan- dice sonriendo feliz-_enserio que le pasaba nunca se comporto así con una mujer que recién conocía, siempre amable pero distante, porque kyoko_-pienso muy celoso.

-mm? Ah si-dice desconcertada-bueno nos vemos en un rato Ren-san, Tsubasa- y se aleja no sin antes echar un vistazo a este último.

Ya en mi camerino reproduzco todo el intercambio entre Tsubasa y kyoko, me encontraba celoso, muy celoso, -_no lo podía creer a él le tomo más de un año y planes o indirectas para que kyoko lo llamara por su nombre y a Tsubasa 15 min como mucho, y sus miradas, se quedaron viéndose como si no existiera, como si fueran los únicos en el mundo, y yo solo pude observarlos_\- pensaba tristemente, me dolía el corazón como si me hubieran clavado una estaca.

Entro el personal de vestuario y maquilladores para arreglarme, actué como si nada pasaba aunque me moría de celos, una vez listo miro el espejo y observo a mi yo de 15 años mirándome destrozado y ojos llenos de dolor.

-_que patético soy, digo que no la merezco y que solo la haría sufrir y aquí estoy muriendo de celos cuando alguien se interesa en ella, todavía no somos digno de ella_\- pienso dolorosamente, cierra la mano en un puño y golpea suavemente mi reflejo para no romper el espejo- _pero lo único que deseo es amarla y hacerla feliz_\- responde Kuon con ojos triste-

\- _yo también_\- y salgo de mi camerino- yo también- vuelvo a repetir como un susurro melancólico.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: EMOCIONES DESCONOCIDAS

**skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Me dirigí hacia el camerino que me asignaron con la mente y el corazón alterados, no tenia palabras para expresar claramente mis sentimientos, cuando vi a Ren me sentí feliz como toda enamorada que no vio a su amado en días, pero al quedar hipnotizada por los ojos verdes avellana de Tsubasa , observando sus rasgos faciales, las piernas, sus brazos, sus músculos, todo él, era un hombre alto y hermoso con cabello negro;- _podía distinguir que era extranjero aunque su nombre era japonés, seguramente uno de sus padres era -_, pero nada de eso importaba excepto sus bellos ojos que brillaban y la sonrisa cálida que le daba haciéndola su prisionera. Cuando el trance se rompió y cada quien se dirigió hacia su camerino, eche un último vistazo a su figura, -_las emociones que me embargaron eran muy contradictorias, por un lado se sentía feliz y triste en su presencia y cuando se separaron nostalgia y soledad, tenía ganas de ir y abrazarlo-_. Por suerte llegaron los estilistas a prepararla o se volvería loca con tantas emociones,- _mejor se concentraba en crear un personaje para no decepcionar a nadie-_. Me concentre en los maquilladores que me arreglaban y empecé a crear el carácter de un modelo.

-_el carácter de Hikaru_-nombre de mi personaje, lo decidí sin pensarlo mucho_\- tiene que ser orgulloso de si mismo pero no arrogante, amable con personalidad fuerte, dice lo que piensa correcto, sus movimientos son elegantes y delicados, posee pasos firmes, y sobre todo se desenvuelve como un modelo profesional_\- cuando termine abrió los ojos y ya no era kyoko sino Hikaru. Ella observo todo, cuando la maquilladora termino de colocarle una peluca de calor negro ondulado hasta la cintura se levanto y gradeció- gracias- y se fue a cambiar de ropa.

\- vamos a ver que llevamos hoy- empecé a vestirme, cuando termine mire mi reflejo- creo que estos modelos nos sientan bien no te parece?- pregunte a mi creador.

\- _tienes razón Hikaru, lucimos lindas además es cómodo y calentito_\- respondio kyoko- _ah, no te olvides de las botas-_dice notando que estábamos descalzas_. _

-es cierto, gracias-digo y me coloco las botas cortas con tacón de aguja, de color negro brillante- perfecto- miro nuestro reflejo.

El conjunto era una fina polera plateada, con un saco corto rayado con botones negro, llevaba una falda de invierno color rojo oscuro hasta la mitad del muslo, y una media de algodón de color negro cubría mis piernas por completo. Mire una vez mas y Salí de mi camerino hacia el set.

* * *

Me arreglaba los últimos detalles de mi indumentaria, vestía una polera de color rojo, una campera negra abierta, unos pantalones a cuadro negro y gris con botas negras, acompañado con una gorra de lana gris y una bufanda, es decir iba vestido de forma casual para la primera sesión. Estaba ansioso por empezar a rodar junto a kyoko_, -no sabía porque pero la chica provoco sentimientos desconocidos para él, Ren tenía razón, era bonita sí, lo admito y tenía un lindo cuerpo no plano pero tampoco muy voluminoso, sino perfecto, largas piernas, brazos delgados, cintura pequeña bien marcadas y pechos medianos, unas facciones finas, labios rosados y ojos expresivos. Era hermosa, no había duda, sus sentimientos la deseaban, quería tenerla en sus brazos, acariciarle, besar su cara y mimarla, pero no de una manera que un hombre desea a una mujer sino de un ser humano que encontró un tesoro y lo quiere proteger de todo mal y peligro, ese era la emoción que predominaba en el, quería protegerla y darle su amor-_. Me pareció increíble por primera vez en años que se sentía verdaderamente feliz al pensar en una chica. Con este pensamiento salí de mi camerino y me dirigí al de kyoko , quería hablar con ella antes de comenzar para conocerla mejor.

En medio camino me tope con Ren, al parecer nos dirigíamos al mismo lugar.

-hey Ren también vas a ver a kyoko-chan- pregunte animado, el me miro indescriptiblemente por unos segundos y sonrió de manera deslumbrante.

-sí, le quiero dar algunos consejos de modelaje antes de empezar- respondió todavía sonriendo-_bueno no es completamente una mentira, solo quería verla antes de empezar_-pensó Ren- y tu Tsubasa para que la necesitas antes de rodar- pregunto

-yo solo la quería ver y hablar antes de comenzar a rodar- respondí honestamente- _como puede decir eso de forma casual_\- pensó Ren molesto- por cierto te ves bien- le dije feliz con un guiño. Ren vestía polera de algodón blanco, tapado gris cenizas abotonado hasta el cuello, jeans negro y zapatos de vestir negro, el estaba vestido de una manera más formal.

-mm, gracias, lo mismo digo- me dice de una forma peculiar como si estuviera molesto- supongo que los dos modelos masculinos que trajiste se encargaran de los diseños para celebraciones- pregunto, yo sonreí positivamente- sospecho que si kyoko cumple tus expectativas se encargaría de toda la indumentaria femenina de invierno- cuestiono

-así es, ella seria la nueva imagen de la temporada de invierno de mi compañía- dije emocionado- claro si cumple los requisitos- no quería hacerme ilusiones

-bueno, eso está bien- dice distraídamente observando el pasillo- por qué no compruebas por ti mismo- y señala- si es la correcta- menciona

Giro para ver de lo que estaba hablando y me quedo asombrado, kyoko se acercaba de forma elegante y sensual, sus pasos firmes y su aura orgullosa y confiada- _increíble_\- pienso y le extiendo una mano.

* * *

-_hermosa, simplemente hermosa_\- pienso cuando la veo venir - bueno, eso está bien- dije distraídamente observándola - por qué no compruebas por ti mismo- y señalo en su dirección - si es la correcta- menciono orgulloso- _parece que creó un nuevo personaje para este trabajo_\- merito en silencio

Tsubasa la observa asombrado con una expresión de adoración en todo su rostro- _no puede ser_-me digo- _el no puede enamorarse de ella_\- pienso enojado y veo como extiende su mano cariñosamente, me volteo a kyoko quien agarra la mano con un movimiento elegante, Tsabasa lleva la mano a su boca y deposita un beso.

-eres hermosa- lo escucho decir con voz dulce.

-gracias- responde ella con un ligero rubor- tú también te ves guapo- y sus ojos muestran cariño- _kyoko_\- pienso dolorosamente, ella me mira unos segundos- Ren- dice sin honoríficos- estas guapo como Tsubasa- dice, yo solo sonrió para ocultar mi dolor por sus intercambios y su comentario.

-gracias, también te ves bien- digo con tono frio- y como se llama este personaje- comento para distraerme del sufrimiento. Ella sonríe de manera seductora.

-a que te refieres Ren- pregunto extrañado Tsubasa

-buenos veras….- empiezo.

-hikaru- dice ella interrumpiéndome – me creo con una personalidad de un modelo con experiencia, así no tienes que preocuparte Ren- dice sonriendo confiada.

-no entiendo del todo, pero capto la idea kyoko, o debería llamarte Hikaru- pregunto Tsubasa un poco desorientado aun.

-pueden seguir llamándome kyoko- dice sonriendo amablemente – y entonces empezamos- dice de modo profesional.

-tienes razón, vamos entonces kyoko-chan- la agarra de la mono y jala delicadamente hacia el set.

Observo dolorosamente como otro hombre se lleva el amor de mi vida, la única persona que trae luz a mi oscuro ser, la única que me necesito para vivir. Siento como mi ser empieza a desesperarse.

-_se aleja, se la lleva de nuestro lado_\- grita Kuon- _tienes que detenerla, la necesitamos_\- dice desesperado- _has algo, por favor Ren, no se puede ir, por favor_\- dijo lleno de dolor.

-_lo sé, lo sé_\- trato de moverme pero mis pies no responden- _maldita sea_ –pienso- _no te alejes, por favor-_ intento gritar pero mi voz no sale- _te necesito, no me dejes solo, por favor_\- suplico mientras la oscuridad me consumía lentamente hasta que ya no pude sentir más dolor y soledad.

En la más negra oscuridad que me aprisionaba, fragmentos de recuerdos arremolinaban mi mente, escenas de mi niñez y adolescencia atormentadas por discriminación, violencias y peleas.

**-**_**cobarde, siempre serás cobarde-**_

_**-mestizo, no eres más que un monstruo-**_

_**-sangre sucia-**_

_**-monstruo, monstruo….-**_

_**-asesino, debiste morir tu, asesino**__-_

-_Ayuda, por favor que alguien me ayude …¡kyoko! _\- grite desesperado el dolor y oscuridad seguía consumiéndome- _alguien, por favor sálvenme_\- grite desolado- _nadie….entonces…._.- hundiendo por completo en esa prisión lleno de dolor- _si nadie me necesita mejor desaparezco_\- entonces una cálida mano me saca de la oscuridad, arrastrándome hacia su luz.

-no te puedo dejar solo porque te alejas- me dijo sonriendo amorosamente, me quedo mirándole perdido- vamos- me tira suavemente, mi cuerpo la sigue sin resistirse a su cálida mano.

-kyo-ko- digo entrecortado

-está bien, no tienes que preocuparte- aprieta mi mano mas fuerte- yo te guiare y cuando te pierdas iré a buscarte y te traeré- se detiene, se da la vuelta y me mira a los ojos con una emoción que no sé como describir – no te dejare solo y tampoco dejare que te quedes ahí. Entiendes lo que te dijo Ren?- dice con vos firme.

-gracias-susurro y me dejo arrastrar de nuevo- _si lo entiendo, gracias por volver y no dejarme solo_-aprieto su mano un poco- _gracias por salvarme, te amo_-pienso aguantando las lagrimas-mi luz-digo inaudible.

* * *

gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.

saludos


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: SESIÓN DE FOTO

**skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenece.**

* * *

Tsubasa me jalaba hacia el set, cuando doblamos en una esquina me doy cuenta que Ren no nos sigue, un sentimiento opresivo se instala en mi, haciendo abandonar mi carácter.

-Tsubasa – lo llamo y se detiene- Ren se quedo atrás, voy a buscarlo- dije manteniendo la calma- porque no te adelantas y preparas lo que necesitamos- sugiero

-mmm, está bien, los espero en el set- dice resignado- pero no te tardes kyoko-chan- dice pícaramente y suelta mi mano.

-no lo hare- y me dirijo a la dirección en donde estábamos anteriormente.

Cuando llego a Ren me paralizo con lo que veo. Ahí parado como una estatua y los ojos sin vida se encontraba el hombre a quien amo, entre en pánico- _que hago, que hago_-me digo- es la primera _vez después del incidente de coche que lo veo así_\- pienso- _que fue lo que le saco del trance la ultima vez_\- trato de recordar.

-Ren, Ren, Tsuruga Ren- lo llamo y nada, ninguna reacción- vamos Ren- me acerco y le toco la cara- _esta frio_\- pienso y me altero mas. Mis manos recorren si cara, baja por los brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, los sostengo un poco fuertes para transmitirles calor- _están heladas_\- vamos tienes que volver- digo y por fin empieza a reaccionar, primero aprieta mis manos, y luego pestañea unas cuantas veces- _por fin sus ojos van adquiriendo brillo_\- , espero hasta que me mira, todavía desorientado.

-no te puedo dejar solo porque te alejas- le dije sonriendo amorosamente, se quedo mirando perdido- vamos- y tire suavemente de él, me sigue sin resistirse.

-kyo-ko- escucho mi nombre entrecortado

-está bien, no tienes que preocuparte- aprieto su mano mas fuerte- yo te guiare y cuando te pierdas iré a buscarte y te traeré- me detengo, doy la vuelta y le miro a los ojos con preocupación y amor – no te dejare solo y tampoco dejare que te quedes ahí. Entiendes lo que te dijo Ren?- digo con vos firme- _espero que entiendas que te amo y que me duele verte sufrir_\- pienso.

-gracias-susurra, sonrió y lo arrastro de nuevo.

Cuando llegamos al set, le suelto la mano y volteo para obsérvalo- _mmm, luce mejor_-pienso

-pareces que ya estás bien- comento en vos alta- no tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos trabajo pendiente- digo cayendo en carácter de nuevo y sonrió desafiante.

-tienes razón- dice y sonríe de igual forma.

-Ren, kyoko-chan llegaron justo a tiempo- se acerca Tsubasa a nosotros- los preparativos finales ya están listo- comenta- todos por favor reúnanse- dice en vos alta- como ya saben no tenemos mucho tiempo así que nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Alexander y John se encargan de los diseños de gala, y Ren, Kyoko-chan y yo nos encargaremos de lo casual y formal. Además si todo sale bien kyoko-chan se encargara también de los diseños de gala para la temporada inverno. Entendido, bueno comiencen- anuncio- kyoko-chan primero te haremos una prueba de cámara para ver tu rendimiento- me dice apenado.

-está bien, entiendo que como soy nueva en esto necesites verificar si estoy lista- digo para animarlo- pero no te decepcionare-

-bien, anda con Augusto el fotógrafo, yo ya te alcanzo- y se va a verificar a los otros dos modelos.

-sí que está ocupada- comenta Ren caminando a mi lado- con el tiempo que disponemos lo máximo que alcancemos son dos diseños por modelo- explica

-creo que tienes razón, si no me equivoco solo tenemos hasta las 6 pm y ya son las cuatro- dije llegando al fotógrafo- buenas tardes soy Mogami kyoko- saludo cortes

-Augusto Bellester, en aquella mesa hay artículos que puedes utilizar para la sesión- me indica, había sobrillas, burbujeo, libros entre otros- empecemos con poses casuales-

-ok- me dirigí al fondo verde. Me coloque de espaldas hacia la cámara, para posteriormente girar mi cabeza mirando hacia la cámara con ambos ojos, escucho un click. Utilizando la pose anterior, gire mi cabeza a la altura de mi hombro mirando hacia abajo, dando la impresión como si estuviera cerrando los ojos. Otro click

-perfecto, elige algo de la mesa para la siguiente pose, mientras hablo con Tsubasa- dice animado mientras Tsubasa se acerca a él.

Me acerco a los artículos, reflexiona cual será el mejor para causar una impresión mayor. Luego de meditarlo elijo el burbujeo. Vuelvo hacia ellos.

-me impresionas kyoko-chan, te desenvuelves como toda una profesional- me alaba.

-es cierto, es como si hubieras nacido para la cámara- concuerda Ren

-gracias, y tengo el trabajo?- pregunto, ellos solo sonríe de forma positiva.

-ok señorita necesito 2 poses con el articulo y 2 poses sensuales- informa el fotógrafo- _sensuales eh?_-pienso - _sensuales, como lo lograremos Hika-chan?-_pregunto kyoko- _no tienes que preocuparte yo me encargo de todo-_

De vuelta a la pantalla verde,- _bien empecemos_\- comienzo haciendo burbujas hasta estar rodeada, me inclino un poco, comienzo a soplar suavemente con una sonrisa divertida y miro de forma dulce a la cámara, escucho click. Para la segunda busco una silla, sentada separe las rodillas, incline mi hombro derecho hacia delante y mire hacia la cámara de manera nostálgica mientras hacía burbuja. Otro click.

-hermoso, ahora muéstrame tu sensualidad-

_-ok, nuestra sensualidad, eh?_\- coloque mi pierna derecha hacia atrás unos mientras la izquierda un poco flexionada, la parte superior de mi cuerpo se enfrento a la cámara, levante los brazos, incline mi cabeza hacia mi hombro izquierdo mire y sonreí provocadora. Y el sonido de click.

-para la siguiente Tsubasa me prestas tu gorro?-

-mm, claro, toma- me entrego su gorra.

-gracias- me lo pongo y me acerco a la silla, me apoyo por el respaldo, flexiono mi rodilla derecha y extiendo la izquierda hacia atrás, doy la espalda a la cámara y luego giro haciendo que mi cabello se oscile y mi expresión es predadora. Y click.

-wow, alucinante señorita, vaya a cambiarse a la siguiente prenda mientras me encargo de esos dos- dice apuntando a Ren y Tsubasa.

-okey, nos vemos dentro de un rato muchachos- dije y me dirigí a mi camerino.

* * *

-_hermosa, simplemente preciosa. Desearía que nadie mas la viera...que nadie la conociera...desearía que solo me viera como hombre y no su sempai_\- pienso mientras observo a Tsubasa realizar diferente poses- _debo admitir que es un gran modelo_\- reflexiono con frustración.

-bien perfecto, Tsuruga-san su turno por favor-

-ok- contesto y veo como Tsubasa se dirige tambien a cambiarse-_ahhhhhh_-suelto un suspiro silencioso- _porque tiene que aparecer mas hombres en la vida de kyoko? es tan injusto que otros puedan hacer sus intenciones claras y yo no...yo que a he amado desde niño_\- pienso angustiado entre pose y pose.

-listo Tsuruga-san puede irse a cambiar-

-claro-dije calmado aunque por dentro era un caos de sentimientos contradictorios.

-estas bien Ren?- escucho que Yoshiro me pregunta

-por supuesto, por que preguntas? -contesto con una sonrisa

-bbueno, estas sonriendo espeluznante-mente brillante-

-son imaginaciones tuyas- y me dirijo a mi camerino para el siguiente cambio de ropa.

* * *

camisa de seda blanca, saco y pollera de vestir negro, acompañado con medias finas negras y zapatos alto negros; esos son mi vestuario- _luzco como una chica de 20 o 21 años- pienso observando mi reflejo en el espejo de mi camerino- creo que ya va siendo hora d que salga_\- y me dirijo al podio - _mm, parece que Ren-san y Tsubasa se fueron a cambiar_\- me voy junto al fotógrafo.

-bien señorita kyoko, lo mismo de hoy pero un poco mas maduro, recuerde que va dirigido a las mujeres profesionales o maduras que se quieren vestir y sentir a la moda-

-ok, entiendo- y realice diferentes poses acorde a lo que me pidió-_ parece fácil posar frente a una camera, pero tiene sus dificultades, aunque gracias al carácter de Hikaru logre hacerlo lo suficientemente bien para que el fotógrafo este satisfecho, realmente me divertí_\- pienso con una sonrisa terminando mi ultima pose.-

-excelente, por hoy terminamos con usted puede irse a cambiar, pero tiene que esperar instrucciones del presidente-

-bien, gracias por su trabajo- y me despido con una leve inclinación- _bien creo que podre observar el trabajo de unos modelos profesionales...jeje sera la primera vez que vea a Ren-san posar en persona...estoy un poco feliz-_

* * *

cuando regrese al set Tsubasa ya estaba frente a la cámara- _rayos, no pude ver a kyoko_\- pienso desilusionado- _como sera que se vería...sus ropas como serian... El sera que tuvo la oportunidad de verla-_

\- Tsuruga-san su turno- grita el fotógrafo

-ya voy- en eso miro como kyoko ingresa al set con sus ropas normales y se dirige hacia Tsubasa y Yoshiro- _bien no te pongas celoso...no te pongas celoso...concéntrate en terminar rápido para poder ir junto a ella_\- me repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

-bien terminamos por hoy, informate del presidente sobre el horario-

-claro, gracias por su trabajo- contesto distraído, mi mirada estaba fija en kyoko y mi amigo modelo- de que me perdí?- pregunte acercándome a ellos.

-le estaba pidiendo a kyoko-chan si queria ir a cenar conmigo- contesto como si nada

-oh! me puedo unir a ustedes?-pregunte lo mas calmado que pude- _ni loco te dejo a solas con ella_\- no tengo nada hasta la 21:00 hs, verdad Yoshiro?- dije con una sonrisa

-eh? mm, claro por supuesto, Ren tiene libre hasta antes de las 9 pm-

-en realidad, estaba por rechazar la oferta, recuerdan que mañana me mudo a un nuevo departamento y tengo que arreglar algunas cosas pendientes todavia- nos dice kyoko- _ah! cierto ! se muda al departamento que le consiguió el presidente, que de casualidad queda a unas seis cuadras de mi casa...enserio aveces no se si debo enojarme o estar feliz por las cosas que hace el presidente Lory -_

-es una lastima. Entonces que te parece si te ayudo a mudarte y luego almorzamos en tu nuevo departamento, ademas la sesión de mañana comienza a las 2 pm en el parque que esta en el centro de Tokio yo te puedo llevar- propone descaradamente Tsubasa

-entonces yo me apunto, no me molesta en absoluto en ayudarte kyoko-san, y de echo mañana a la mañana tengo libre y estoy deseando poder comer tu comida- _no pienso perder con un contra ti_-

-eh?mmh c-claro, e -entonces los veo a las 8 am en el Durayama, mm bueno me despido, adios- hace una reverencia y se va junto con su manager.

-bueno Ren nos vemos mañana, me voy a cambiar- y se va a su camerino

-Reenn-Yoshiro me llama con una voz burlona- te recuerdo que mañana tienes una entrevista a las 10 hs.

-si lo se, puedes hacer algo al respeto- pregunto

-claro la re programare para otro día.

-gracias te debo una, vamos todavía tengo que cambiarme- y me voy a mi camerino- _mañana sera un día interesante_-

* * *

disculpen la demora pero tenia mesa de examen, voy a tratar de subir mas seguido y gracias por sus comentarios.

espero que le haya gustado¡


End file.
